another new beginning
by XxXjasper.is.mineXxX
Summary: i'm not good summeries but it takes place right after new moon and the first chapter is the same as my other fanfic but the end is different
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is the same as the first chapter in my othe fan fic. i edited the end and the next chapter will be different.**

**disclaimer. i dont own any of this stuff that i wrote!!!**

"Bella, what were you thinking? A motorcycle. You know what I think of motorcycles. Why would you do that to me? It almost killed me when Jacob told me you already crashed it once."

"Jacob just wanted to get me in trouble. He doesn't like Edward and he wants me to be grounded so that I can't see him," He's jealous or something and it's really beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Well that boy has had a negative influence on you," I could tell that he was serious. "Maybe I should ground you."

"You can't stop me from seeing Edward. Remember I am eighteen now."

"No, I didn't forget but you are my daughter and you live under my roof."

"Well I don't have to live under your roof if I decide not to," there was no more talking after that. Charlie just stared at me in shock. Just like all the other times I threatened to move out. I was the first to walk away. On my way to my room I could hear Charlie silently turn on the TV and sit in hiss chair. He was really distracted and I don't think he was even paying attention to the figures that were on the screen in front of him.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door loudly so that Charlie would know not to irritate me. I locked my door and fell back onto my bed. Within the second Edward was lying next to me.

"There's going to be a lot of trouble coming your way isn't there?"

"Yeah. Do you think I should just tell Charlie about the voices? Yeah he might think that I'm crazy but I think he might actually understand why I was doing all of these out of the ordinary things.

"Sure, if you really want to. I think he might actually understand."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

The TV was still on. I sat in the couch and waited for a commercial. Finally, I needed to apologize, "Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The way I talk to you just before. I just came down here to explain why, so here it goes. You know how...depressed I was? Well, Jacob helped a little, but his company just couldn't fill the empty space in my chest that Edward left behind. I found out that every time I did something stupid or reckless, I would hear Edward's voice. The voice he used when he was angry or when he disapproved of something I was doing. So it was like he was watching over me. You see, the reason I would hear Edward's voice was because right before re he left he warned me not to do anything stupid or reckless. I think the reason why he told me that was because he was afraid something was going to happen to me and he wouldn't be able to be here to protect me. Thinking of him this way didn't seem to hurt as bad. So I would go looking for trouble just so I could hear his voice." he looked really confused. Plus I was talking really fast, "so do you kind of understand why I did it?"

"Yeah but if you need help you could have just came to me. I was so afraid of talking to you because I didn't want to say something that would kick you back into your _dark_ times."

"I know and I'm sorry for not coming to you first," I got up and gave him a hug, "thank you for understanding. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Bells. I love you."

"I love you too. Night."

"When I got back to my room I noticed that my pictures were on my bed and my lullaby was playing quietly in the CD player. Edward looked as if he were concentrating really hard on something. I didn't want to disturb him so I whispered that I would be in the bathroom and left him to sit my dark room.

The bathroom still smelled like comet from before I had to go save Edward. It didn't look like Charlie used it at all. I found that a little gross, but he's been really worried about me ever since Edward came back. When I was done I threw my towel in the hamper and walked back to my room. This time when I turned on the light Edward seemed agitated about something.

"What's wrong?" I went and sat right next to him on the bed.

"Nothing I was just thinking about everything that happened in Italy. Alice's promise to Aro. Why would she do that to me?"

"Maybe she did it because she thought if she didn't that they would kill me right then and there. I don't think either one of you would have been able to handle that one."

"And I think you should get some sleep. You haven't slept well since we got back."

"Okay. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."

Nothing else was said. All I could hear was my lullaby playing in my CD player. I could feel Edward combing his fingers through my hair as I drifted off into deep sleep.

When I finally woke up, there was a note on my desk:

_I went to talk to Carlisle. I'll_

_Be back around 9:30. Charlie_

_Went fishing and he wont be back_

_Until later. I'll see you soon._

_Love forever,_

_Edward_

I looked at the clock on my bed side table and it was already twenty after nine. I went into the bathroom and quickly got ready. I never knew what would happen these days. Most days where normal. Then again, there's nothing all that normal about dating a vampire.

On my way back to my room I tripped over my own foot. I closed my eyes as I feel but I never hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and Edward was there holding me up.

"I can't even leave for an hour without you almost hurting your self," he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Sorry. I'm not as coordinated as most people are. Did you and Carlisle have a nice talk?"

"Yeah, it was mostly about you," he paused. "I know you said no rings but," he got down on one knee and opened a little blue box, "will you marry me?"

I could fell the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not crying because I'm mad, I'm crying because I'm so happy." I kissed him on the cheek. "Of coarse I will marry you. I don't know what I was think when I didn't answer you. I think I was still in disbelief that I wasn't dreaming," he put the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful. I love you."

"Anything for you. That's part of the reason why I was gone this morning," he glanced done at me hand.

"How am I supposed to tell Charlie? He's still really mad at you and I honestly don't think that he can take any more life changing surprises."

"Tell him and if he gets mad then just tell him that he doesn't have to like it, but he does have to live with it."

We stayed at my house all day. I got all of my chores done. I was on the last load of laundry when we heard the cruiser pulled up.

"I told Alice I would hunt with her. So I'll be back in a few hours." he kissed me and he was gone.

"Bella?"

"I'm doing laundry, Charlie," I new I had to tell him but how would I start. "Charlie, I need to tell you something and it might hurt you."

He stared blankly, "Is everything okay. Tell me what's going on."

"Well, Edward asked me umm...well I'm just going to say it. You might get mad but here I go. Edward asked me to marry him."

"I don't like that idea very much."

"You don't have to but you do have to live with it," I used Edward's exact words.

"Well I guess I can't really tell you how to live your life."

"Thank you," She didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. So I went up to my room for the rest of the night. I played solitaire in my computer. I started to get annoyed with the game so I got up to go lie on my bed and I ran into Edward, "How long were you standing there?"

"Not very long. So did you tell Charlie?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about him. Can you tell me what he's thinking?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt again, and he would much rather see you with Jacob."

"Well that's never going to happen. He would probably eat my face off."

"Probably," He was serious. "You should go to bed. You had a long day."

"But I'm to excited to sleep. When Charlie goes to bed then I will go to bed."

"So what did you and Carlisle talk about?"

"Mostly about or situation with you and Alice's promise to Aro."  
"And what conclusion did you come up with."

"We didn't. Remember, I don't want to do this. Plus we have a wedding to plan."

"I think you should just do it. You can't honestly say that you want to be married t a thirty year old."

"I don't, that's why I'm marrying you."

"But I'm will turn thirty if you don't change me."

"So," he smiled. "I think it's time for you to go to bed," I heard Charlie walk past my bedroom door.

"Fine," I rolled over so my back was facing Edward. He came and knelt on the floor next to me. I sat up slowly and he came and sat next to me. He leaned in and started to kiss me. My heart was racing. I was sure that he could hear it. I could tell that I had past the line that Edward had so often set. I gently pushed him away.

"I wasn't done kissing you yet."

"What happened to your boundaries?"

"What boundaries?" He started to kiss me again. I was really confused. I liked it but I pushed him away again. Now he looked confused, "I thought you liked it when I kissed you?"

"I do but can't you hear my heart. Loving you is going to make my heart explode."

"You kind of have a point there," he looked a little sad or disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's okay. You should get some sleep anyways." We both lay on my as we were before. "Bella, everything will work out for the best. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," I fell asleep with his arm wrapped around as if he were protecting me from something that was going to jump in my window. Nothing ever did.

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. I was standing by my window. Everything was like Edward had never come back. As I stared out my window. I thought about it and I think I always new that I was really dreaming. Then Victoria was standing in front of my window, saying g my name over and over again. I started to scream after the first time of her saying my name and telling me that she knew that she would get me. I sat up rapidly.

"Bella, you're okay. You can wake up. You're safe. Shhhh, you're going to wake up Charlie."

I looked out the window and there was nothing so I looked to my side and Edward was sitting there, rubbing my back in comfort. I threw my arms around Edward.

"Oh Edward, thank god," I was crying. 'I dreamt that everything from Alice's return until now was really a dream."

"Don't worry. It was just a dream. I won't ever leave you again. You don't have to worry about me breaking that promise."

That was the last thing he said before I fell back to sleep again. I knew that he wouldn't break that promise. It would be to hard for him to be away from me for any length of time. He almost didn't make it last time he was away from me.

This time when I was asleep, I dreamt about my future. What it would be like being a vampire and having the one that I love with me forever. I was so glad that Edward couldn't red my thoughts because he gets mad about me even thing about me being a vampire. These days that was I really thought about, but he didn't need to know about that.

"Bella, Charlie's gone if you wanted to wake up and go over to my house now."

"Okay just let me wake up a little more. I didn't sleep very well last night. I think you know that."

"Okay, I can wait."

I went to the bathroom and got ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n. this is different than my other fanfic. i hope you all like it.**

**disclaimer: i don't own any of the twilight series!!**

There wasn't much talking on the way to his house. edward seemed to be thinking. it was like he wasn't even paying attention to his driving. but he never did anyways. when i looked away from his faace we were already at his house. when i walked in the door. alice ran to me to tell me congradulations. and that's all i heard from everyone when i got in the house. they were all so excited. they all seemed to be in on something but i had no idea what it was.

"okay, so what's going on. you all seem to know something that i don't"

"nothing. bella do you really think we would hide anything from you?" alice had this really big devilish grin on her face.

i wanted to know what they weern't telling me. i looked arund me and they all looked overly excited. except for edward, he he seemed to be concentrating on something. when he noticed i was watching him his face lightened and he looked at me with my favorite crooked smiled.

"edward, what's wrong? you seem to be zoning a lot lately'"

"nothing. i just have a lot to think about"

" i know. i'm sorry i'm such a danger magnet."

"its not your fault. hey why don't you go hang out with alice i need to tal to carlise and esme."

"i guess." i stood on my tippy toes to givve him a kiss and walked down stairs and sat with alice. we only talked abou me and edward. we stayed clear of the situation that happened the other night at the dinner table. i forgave her, but we promised that we would never address the subject again. at least not with each other anyway.

Alice was still plaing with my hair when we heard a knock on the door.

"come in"

"can i still bella from you." edward said as he cracked the door open.

" i guess, she is yours," alice said with sarcasim in her voice.

"thank you alice" edward grimaced in her direction

"so what did you guys talk about?"

"you, me, and everything in between."

"ohh," i guess i didn't really know what to say. i don't think he wanted to stay on that subject any longer."

"i think we should get you some food. you havn't eaten yet today."

"well, where are we going to go?"

"I don't knoe. Where ever you want."

"i'm actually kind of curious how someone, who doesn't eat eat cooks. since you haven't eaten in many, many years."

"i don't know if i can cook."

"i'll help you. lets go shoppong for supplies."

when we got back i helped him cook. we chose grilled cheese because it was something easy for edward. he still had trouble. he almost burnt them, but they still tasted good. Crunchy, but good. we just laughed about it.

"well, i guess i'm not a very good gook."

"they're good. it was your first time cooking. you'll get better. i promise."

"so what else do you want to do today?"

"i dont know. you choose."

"lets stay here. i like it here, we dont have alice bugging us every five minutes."

"okay," i could tell he was irritated with her. "so what are we going to do with this whole wedding thing? is it any different than a human wedding?"

"no, not really."there was a long silence, "so, when do you want to get married, and where?"

"i dont know. i havent really thought about it."

"well we better get planning. that is if you want it sometime soon."


	3. author's note

author's note

the next chapter will be coming at you soon. but i need to get of the internet until tomorrow. my mother's going to flip that i've been on for the past 3 days watch for the next chapter!!

love to all

Kaity


	4. Chapter 4

**ok here i go again!! i hope you like it.**

**disclaimer. i don't own any of the twilight series and all that jazzyness!!!**

The door opened and charlie called for me. "bella are you here."

"yeah dad," i turned to edward. ''i'll be right back'' as i walked out of my room, ''dad i have a lon g paper to write. sothat's what i'm going to be doing. i'll make you dineer quick but i have to get back to my paper'' i really did have a paper to write but that wasn't what i was planning on doing.

''that's okay bella, i'll make my own dinner you go write an 'a' paper''

''thanks dad, that really helps i have a lot letf to write''

''i'll talk to you later, night bells''

''night dad.'' i was on my way into my room when i relized edward wasn't in it. he left me a note saying that he could here victoria's thoughts and i was npot to leave the house under any cercumstance. i was upset that he wasn't there with me but also glad because he was out there pertecting me.

while he was gone i figured i would write my paper. and hour later i had it done. i printer wasn't working so i had to save it to a disc. i went to go to sleep, but i couldn'e because edward wasn't there. i tossed and turned until i came up with an idea. maybe if edward wasn't there listening to him play the piano would help. i pulled out my cd player and played the cd that he gave me for my birthday. him giving me that cd was a good idea i fell aslepp almost instantly.

i woke to the felling of cool arms wrapped around me. ''edward, your back.''

''we don't have to worry about victoria anymore,'' he half smiled. you could tell that he didn't like protecting me in this way. ''she's never coming back.''

''thank you edward. if it weren't for you i wouldn't be alive right now.,'' i kissed he him and he rolled over like he was trying to sleep. i propped myself up on one elbow and said ''edward i know you don't like to kill other vampire just to save me, if you really don't like it that much.''

''yesd i do. if i didn't you would have died about a year ago,'' he turned back over so he could look me in the eyes. ''now you should go to sleep we have to go tho school in the morning.

**sorry this chapter is so short but i haver to go to my dad's and i won't be able to come on until wendesday. i'm also sorry that this one moves at a slower pace than the other one.\**


End file.
